El que no lo hace cuando puede
by lovely rrh
Summary: Despues de que Inglaterra por fin puede salir del lugar tiene que enfrentarse con lo que realmente siente gracias a Francia quien le grita un dicho italiano aun que este capitulo no solo incluye la historia del usuk del todo...
1. Chapter 1

**A qui está la continuación la verdad espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sostuvo con fuerza al inglés besándolo más apasionadamente, sosteniéndole la cintura con delicadeza, y el británico que al inicio se negaba, ahora buscaba con desesperación el calor del otro pasando sus dedos por los rubios cabellos del americano, poco apoco el mayor fue dando permiso a que la lengua del otro invadiera su boca haciendo que sus lenguas comenzaran una danza pasional provocando que el ex-pirata emitiera leves gemidos para que al final ambos se tuvieran que separar por la falta de oxigeno.

-¿Q...qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba el de ojos esmeraldas volviendo en si y recobrando la compostura pero completamente ruborizado-.

esbozando una sonrisa el americano decido contestar.

-Te besé, ¿no es eso obvio?- respondió juguetonamente-.

El ojiazul intentó besar de nuevo al mayor pero este se alejó de él.

-Detente- dijo volteando su cabeza-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Esto no está bien-.

-¿Qué es lo que no está bien?-preguntaba acercándose peligrosamente al mayor-.

-Esto,esto no está bien-.

-Por "esto" ,¿te refieres a mostrar lo que realmente sientes? o ...¿a que seria mejor estar cerca de una cama o en un lugar más cómodo - decía sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Ante aquellas declaraciones el ojiverde se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba, no es que no lo hubiera pensado pero él era todo un caballero y como tal no permitiría que aquella nación que en algún tiempo fue su pequeño hermano lo besara de esa manera; era un hombre,sí, pero también era una nación y jamás permitiría que sus deseos (porque aun que lo negara también eran sus deseos ) lo manejaran de esa manera y por más que amara a la joven nación su orgullo, su maldito orgullo no le dejaría declarar lo que siempre ha querido y mientras el ingles discutía en su interior el menor ya le había robado otro beso, por lo que abriendo sus ojos como platos quedó completamente embelesado al sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos, ya no era un beso vehemente sino uno suave, gentil.

Dejarse lleva, sentirlo, disfrutar de algo que se llama amor (¿?), volverse uno, y lo siguiente...

****_PPAASS****_

Incluso los lentes del rubio salieron volando y él golpeó contra la parrilla debido al golpe que el ex-pirata le dio y acto seguido de eso el mayor salió de ahí sin siquiera voltear a verlo. ¡Demonios!, eso si que dolía no se comparaba con la fuerza de la ex-colonia pero por Dios que sí dolía . Sobándose la mejilla lastimada el rubio de ojos azules dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro porque todo esto no se iba a dejar así Un héroe nunca se rinde con su damisela y mucho menos cuando ahora sabía que el ingles se sentía igual por él.

_Ya sabia que me amabas y que lo negabas para mi e incluso a ti , pero ahora con todo lo que ocurrió es hora de que lo sepas..._

-NO ME VOY A DAR POR VENCIDO-Exclamó decidido-.

El británico que ya se encontraba lejos del lugar pudo escuchar sus fuertes gritos provocando que todo el Reino Unido se estremeciera.

-Idiota-.

Ambos se quedaron separados meditando en lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, uno pensaba en como el ex-imperio era un increíble besador y como hacer que este admitiera su amor por él, por otro lado el ingles pensando en como permitió que "eso " ocurriera pero al hacerlo su corazón iba a mil por hora al recordar cada caricia , ¡por Dios que era bueno!, pero sabia que si seguía pensando en aquello su corazón terminaría por salirse de su pecho así que se recostó en el sofá que Francia tenía en su oficina.

# Es una lastima que esos dos se hayan separado#- tecleaba en la computadora una castaña de cabello largo-.

-#Pero no fue del todo malo Inglaterra-san se mostró bastante dispuesto #- le respondía en el chat el de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color-.

-#Tienes razón esos dos no tardarán en estar juntos#-.

-#¿Hungría-san tiene un plan?#-.

-#Se puede decir que si, pero creo que en este caso lo mejor es improvisar#-.

Acto seguido ambos países se desconectaron, el japonés se dispuso a descansar mientras que la Húngara debía limpiar primero la sangre del derrame nasal. Ahora era tan feliz ya se había cansado del foto montaje con esos dos y ya tenía la oportunidad de juntarles.

* * *

****************************Al día siguiente******************************

El inglés jamás había sufrido tanto por la espera de un nuevo día así que prácticamente no durmió y en cuanto vio la luz del amanecer se dispuso a salir dejando al Americano adentro (por supuesto que Francia fue quien le abrió la puerta después de todo ya había conseguido lo que quería).

-¿Pero qué estabas pensando idiota del vino?- preguntaba enojado el ojiverde-.

-Mais mon ami,¿no es eso lo que siempre deseaste?-respondía con picardía el Francés -.

-Yo jamás he deseado quedarme encerrado en el edificio de cede para las naciones-.

-Tal vez no en la cede pero si con el pequeño héroe -.

-¡Eres!...- antes de que pudiera completar la frase fue callado por el francés que colocó la mano en su boca-.

-Nier la vérité est un péché, pregúntale a cualquiera todos sabemos que amas a esa molesta nación- terminó de decir el país del amor con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo sonrojar al británico frente a él-.

-No sé de que hablas- decía retirándose del otro-.

El ingles comenzó a alejarse con rapidez sin mirar atrás como si fuera una costumbre, dándole la espalda a su mayor problema.

-¡ DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO QUE ITA-CHAN ME DIJO UNA VEZ...EL QUE NO LO HACE CUANDO PUEDE NO PODRÁ CUANDO LO HAGA!-.

¿_Qué se supone que eso significa _?_, y qué le pasa a la gente que ahora le da por gritarme las cosas cuando me estoy alejando_

_~No tengo que ser yo~_

El británico por fin llegó a su casa. Tomando una taza de té se sentó en su elegante sofá, frente a él una mesa de centro y el teléfono encima de ella.

_" pregúntale a cualquiera, todos sabemos que amas a esa molesta nación... "_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_~Realmente no soy yo~_

_Vamos Inglaterra no estarás considerando la idea de llamara todos, ¿ o si?, eso solo que es imposible que sea yo ... pero y ...¿y si realmente es verdad?.¿Y si me ama tanto como yo...? ¡Qué estoy diciendo ! ¡No! Jamás diré esa palabra que tanto puedo llegar a lastimarme_

~Es solo que quiero ser yo~

Después de haberlo meditado un poco más por fin se decidió en tomar el teléfono y realizar una pequeña encuesta y no porque el idiota del vino también llamado el país del amor le hubiere dado la idea , sino porque ... bueno no se le ocurría una excusa pero de igual manera no es como si se lo fuera a comentar a la nación aun que claro no pensó en el hecho de que llamándoles a todos para pedir una opinión éstas naciones pudieran ser indiscretas.

Llamada a Italia

Alguien dulce y sincero, alguien que no sabe mentir. Una buena opción para comenzar.

-Buenos días- respondió una voz gruesa del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Buenos días Alemania, ¿podrías comunicarme con Italia por favor?-.

-Yo ya me iba pero le pediré a Romano que se lo pida-.

-Gracias-.

La voz del alemán parecía triste con cierto tono de amargura tal vez algo bastante malo había ocurrido (no era tan fácil hacer que Alemania se escuchara afligido), pero ese no era asunto de él y tenía sus propios "problemas".

- buongiorno- se escuchó la voz alegre del italiano más joven al otro lado del teléfono-.

-Buenos días Italia-.

-¡Oh!, Inglaterra,que milagro.¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-.

-Llamo para pedirte un favor que será un secreto entre nosotros,¿podrás guardar el secreto?-.

- ...~ve -.

-¿Crees que...pareciera que ... amo a América?- la voz se le quebró al final-.

-...-.

-... -.

-Yo creo que no puedes estar ni vivir sin él, pero te niegas tanto lo que sientes que no te das cuenta que lo que haces es gritar que lo amas-.

-...Pero... si lo único que yo le grito es; tonto,idiota, estúpido yankee... no creo que eso sea gritarle que lo quiero- respondió el Ingles completamente confundido-.

-Cada quien tiene su forma de decirlo todo depende de como sea cada quien-.

-¿Has escuchado que Alemania lo diga alguna vez?-.

- ... - Veneciano se había paralizado ante aquella pregunta-.

-Italia, ¿estás bien?-.

-...S...si, estoy tengo que ir - respondió completamente triste-.

-Adiós-.

Veneciano no acostumbraba a terminar una conversación de esa manera, pero aquella frase lo había lastimado; Alemania,Alemania, ese nombre lo hería. Pareciera que no era el único con problemas.

Llamada a Japón

- Ohayōgozaimasu- respondió una voz tranquila-.

-Ah...Hola...Japón-.

- Igirisu-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?-.

-Bien, estoy bien-.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada?-.

-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, pero me gustaría que esta fuera un secreto entre los dos,¿Crees que podrías hacerlo ?-.

-Sabe que puede confiar en mi-.

-¿ Pensarías en la posibilidad de que América me ame?-.

- ... -.

-¿Japón?- al otro lado del teléfono se logró escuchar una risita -.

, es indudable que te ama- el comentario hiso que el Británico se sonroja completamente-.

-¿ Pensarías en la posibilidad de que yo ... ya sabes..."eso" a...a...a...a...?- se quedó sin palabras, no era lo mismo decírselo al pequeño Italia que decírselo a Japón quien era estoico (claro que eso no era del todo cierto)-.

-América-san-.

-Si-dijo con su último suspiro-.

- Sabe que le importa más que otra persona (nación) y me refiero al sentido romántico-.

-Gra...gracias por tu sinceridad-.

-De nada-.

El que un país tan reservado como lo era el japonés debía significar verdad es que ademas de Veneciano y Japón no tenía confianza en nadie más (aun que a decir verdad no es que tuviera tanta confianza en aquellos dos pero era con los que mejor se llevaba), aun que también estaba el pequeño Canadá pero pareciera que lo hubiera olvidado, seguramente después le llegaría a la mente el dulce llamadas a los demás países tuvieron una pregunta variada, había quien le era sincero y amable y otros que no sabían que contestar (aun que conciderando el tipo de pregunta no era de extrañarse) y uno que otro que era un tanto agresivo en la explicación. Era obvio que lo amaba y sin embargo ahi estaba de nuevo su orgullo que definitivamente no iba a dejar decir lo que sentía.

* * *

**************************** Al día siguiente***************************************** 

_ bloody hell ! otra junta. ¡por qué demonios tengo que venir!, estoy demasiado cansado,demasiado adolorido ...holy shit !_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la junta a la que asistía conllevaba seguir un protocolo tan ordenado (bueno en toda junta mundial debes hacerlo pero a la mayoría de las naciones parecía importarles demasiado poco el orden ) aun que de cierta manera se esperaba algo así después de todo se trataba de Alemania. En la junta pudo notar algo completamente inusual -a parte del orden- y era que Italia parecía evitar estar cerca del Alemán inclusive prestó atención toda la junta tomando partido de ella dando a conocer varios puntos realmente importantes para poder ayudar a la economía mundial y la contaminación del planeta - aun que la junta tan solo era de la economía pero sus propuestas realmente eran buenas asi que al final con el tiempo que restaba dedicaron un tiempo para la contaminación-pero no solo eso sino que a pesar de todo aquello Veneciano siquiera se habia dignado a saludar y despedirse del alemán y aun que todos parecieron notar que Italia había sido demasiado participativo tan solo Japón,Romano y él pudieron notar que aparentemente el pequeño Italia temblaba de miedo con el Alemán cerca, ninguno sabía que era lo que sucedía si Feliciano era siempre tan empalagoso y sobre todo con el rubio fortachon de ojos azules.

-Oye Kiku,¿ tienes idea de lo que ese macho patatas le ha hecho a mi imbranato fratello?- preguntaba el mayor de los Italias fingiendo no sentirse preocupado utilisando el nombre humano de Japón para entrar en un ambiente un poco más privado -.

-No, durante el tiempo que estoy con ellos Ludwig jamás le ha hecho nada a Feliciano... bueno siempre le exige en el entrenamiento pero eso es algo normal- respondía con un tono de voz que mostraba su preocupación-.

- Hace una cinco días que está de esa manera y por más que le pido (grito y ordeno) que me diga que sucede simplemente evade la pregunta haciendose el idiota como siempre-.

- En realidad... no te diste cuenta de esto por que segun lo que Feliciano me cuenta estabas en un viaje y regresaste hace seis días pero en realidad algo le sucedia desde hace dos semanas-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó el hermano mayor sin poder evitar demostrar su preocupación-.

-Al inicio no me di cuenta pero al cabo de algunos días comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño , intenté preguntarle pero evadió mi pregunta asi que me dediqué a observarlo.A simple vista no parecía que algo sucediera pero al verlo detenidamente Feliciano trataba de evitar el contacto con Ludwig-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que el día que regresé a casa el macho patatas intentaba acercarse a mi fratello parecía que intentaba pedirle algo pero en cuanto vio que estaba ahi lo dejó en paz y el día en que Arthur habló por telefono Feliciano estaba llorando encerrado en su habitación yo no estaba ahi cuando todo ocurrió en un principio pero allí estaba el bastardo intentando que abriera la puerta, igualmente le pedí (exigí y amenacé de muerte) para que abriera la puerta-.

Ambas naciones estaban preocupados por el dulce Feliciano. El Reino Unido tan sólo escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación.

_A si que eso era lo que sucedió ese dí actitud de Italia habia cambiado después de mencionar a Alemania,¿que habrá sucedido?_

Cuando la nación se disponía a formar parte de la conversación el joven Americano se dirigía hacia él y cuando se dio cuenta de ello salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo para evitar cursar palabra con la ex-colonia aun que a pesar del orden que el Alemán mantenía en la junta el heroe se las había arreglado para molestarlo.

_Holy shit!, ya bastante problema tuve contigo durante el día de ayer y la junta ¡Ya dejame en paz!_

Demasiado inutil, el americano era bastante rápido y pronto lo alcansaria pero justo cuando estaba a punto de...

****¡ZAZ!****

Alfred terminó chocando contra una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color ambar, el Ingles volteo inmediatamente para ver lo sucedido.

_¡D__emonios Alfred vijate por donde persigues a la gente que puedes terminar lastimandote estupido yankee!...espera ¡qué!,no,no,no,no, yo me refiero a que puedes terminar lastimando a alguien más,¡ no tu!... no es que me interese si estás bien o no...¡POR DIOS ISE UNA ENCUESTA CON LAS DEMAS NACIONES DE SI ERA DEMASIADO OBVIO QUE TE AHFHLASD "ESO" POR SUPUESTO QUE ME PREOCUPA ÉL NO ALGUIEN MAS! ¡Oh shit, incluso termino peleando conmigo mismo..._

La discución interna del británico terminó al ver como la ex-colonia cargaba heroicamente a la mujer dejandola en una banca sobando la pantorrilla de su pierna muy delicadamente tratando de que el dolor de la mujer disminuyera un poco .

~¿Qué estás haciendo?~

Al ver la belleza de aquella mujer sintió un poco de celos.

~¿Lo olvidas?, solo yo

Solo a mi puedes tocar

Solo a mi puedes sonreirle con esa

estupida pero hermosa sonrisa que tienes

¿Crees que lo olvidé?

Solias llorar pidiendome que no me fuera

pidiendome que tomara tu mano

solo seriamos tu y yo

...

Y aun asi, a pesar de que quise detenerte

me di cuenta de que tu independencia había llegado

y que mis deseos egoistas de mantenerte con migo

eran enfermisos

Me convencí que fue lo bien que te crié

lo que iso que fueras capaz de independisarte de mi

Me convencí de que mi pequeño hermano

era fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo

Me convencí de que a pesar de todo

a pesar de la politica

seguirias siendo mi hermano menor

¿Crees que dejaré que me vuelvas a abandonar?

NO

No voy a permitirlo

¿Qué dijiste?,¿Qué me amas?

Date cuenta de que no es así

Date cuenta de que no es correcto

¿Qué pensarian los demas?

¿Qué no importa?

...

Tan fuerte

pero en el fondo eres un niño, en el fondo soy tu capricho

Ja,un capricho, a lo que me has rebajado

¿Qué dijiste?,¿Qué me amas?

Es solo que la gran potencia aun no consigue ganar su trofeo

... ~

De los ojos de Arthur comenzaron a salir lagrimas, agacho la mirada y se hecho a correr. Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos nunca se dio cuenta de la llegada del esposo y los hijos de la mujer, nunca se dio cuenta de que Alfred lo vio llorar ...

_qué fue lo que me sucedió, por que comencé a llorar,no es eso lo que debió ón_

* * *

**Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, bueno la verdad he pensado en escribirlo con un poco de comedia pero a decir verdad soy pesima en lo que a comedia se trata , pero si el capitulo inició muy informal supongo que notarán que acabó de una manera algo dramática supongo que me siento más comoda en ese género. Por favor dejen un comentario ya sea si es para decirme lo terrible que escribo o si es que te gustó. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron en el primer capitulo. **


	2. Chapter 3: Olvido

**Bien eh aquí el siguiente capitulo me gustaría decir que como soy nueva no supe como dejar todos los capitulos juntos así que para quien quiera leer el primer capitulo porque no sabe cual es pues el nombre es "el primer paso" aun que creo que a pesar de todo la historia se logra entender (bueno a mi criterio).**

* * *

Leyes que aprobar,leyes que discutir, juntas a las cuales asistir, no había transcurrido ni siquiera la mitas del día y aun tenía que cumplir con todas esas obligaciones, a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, tenía la obligación de mantenerse al margen de la situación tratando de ocultarlo todo a todos. Si tan sólo el Inglés pudiera ser mucho más honesto consigo mismo él mismo terminaría con su pena pero** no** su **orgullo** jamás se desharía de su orgullo;América lo sabía después de todo el Británico había sido su ex-tutor y a decir verdad el hecho de que éste fuera tan orgulloso, tan necio, tan tsundere, realmente era algo que le atraía de él pero también podía llegar a desesperarse por ello ya que no lograba hacerle entender que lo amaba y que no era una broma, y no era un juego.

-Bien América,¿cuál es tu opinión?- preguntaba el jefe del estadounidense-.

-Está bien por mi no hay problema con el hecho de que esta ley esté aprobada, en realidad facilitaría en gran manera la vida en nuestro país- respondió con desgano-.

-Entonces ya hemos terminado-.

Todos salieron de las sala de juntas dejando al país en la habitación.

_ ¿Por qué llorabas Arthur?,¿Por qué no eres honesto conmigo?,¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad si al igual que yo deseas que estemos juntos?,¿Por qué ?..._

Por la cabeza del rubio pasaban todo tipo de preguntas intentando encontrar respuesta para todas ellas,sin embargo era completamente inútil.

* * *

Estaba completamente cansado, exhausto, fatigado, y lo único que quería ahora era dormir , resultaba totalmente cansado escuchar la junta completa prestando toda la atención del mundo cuando siempre se había limitado a escuchar la mitad ( y eso con un gran esfuerzo) para después dormir o fingir prestar atención, y era mucho más difícil cuando no había comido su deliciosa pasta y calmar sus anasias, tan glorioso cada pedazo de ella, pero no, tenía que no haber desayunado y además no haber comido durante el descanso que habían tenido por tener que escapar del Alemán. A pesar del hambre que tenía se limitó únicamente a dormir en su suave cama comenzando a soñar dejando sus preocupaciones en el mundo de la vida real para trasladarse al mundo de los sueños.

En el sueño se encontraba en su casa, el Alemán lo había ido a visitar en uno de los sábados que acostumbraba tomar -después de todo era su día feliz podría decirse-, el rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión mientras tomaba su adorada cerveza y el italiano estaba en la cocina sacando una botella de vino para acompañar a su amigo.

_ -¡Oye Italia!,¿ tienes un poco de Wurst?- gritaba el Alemán desde la sala-._

_ -Si,compre antes de que llegaras las preparé para ti- respondió mientras salía de la cocina con el platillo en una de sus manos y en la otra el vino-._

_El rubio pintó su cara de un color rosa demasiado bajo para ser notado a simple vista, las declaraciones inocentes que el más joven de los italianos hacía llegaban a incomodar demasiado al ojiazul quien trataba de no prestar demasiada atención al castaño._

_ -ne Doitsu, ¿te agradó el sabor?- preguntaba ilusionado-._

_ -S...si... saben bien- respondió evitando el contacto visual a todo momento-._

_A pesar del tiempo que tenía conociendo y tratando con el Italiano aun tenía problemas en demostrar sus emociones._

_Transcurrió el tiempo y ambos seguían disfrutando de sus respectivas bebidas ,el alemán ya había tomado demasiado al punto de que ni siquiera podía ocultar lo borracho que estaba, el castaño intentó por todos los medios que dejara de tomar más sin embargo el rubio hacia caso omiso de las suplicas de su amigo, al intentar quitarle la cerveza al alemán, éste se enojo bastante por lo que tomó la botella del vino del cual el castaño había estado tomando (la cual estaba casi llena ) y la alzó en señal de darle un golpe al amante de la pasta por lo que al ver dicha reacción Italia salió corriendo a esconderse en el rincón temblando y lloriqueando. Casi inmediatamente el Alemán se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo que intentó acercarse al castaño y calmarlo._

_ -Italia,¿estás bien?, lo siento no quería asustarte- declaraba el rubio hincándose de cunclillas para estar al nivel de su amigo-._

_ - ve~ lo siento solo quería que dejaras de tomar porque creí que era demasiado, ve~ lo siento , lo siento- respondía lloriqueando-._

_ -Está bien Italia, tan solo estabas preocupado por mi, fue mi culpa-._

_ -Es solo que cuando Doitsu se pone muy borracho termina por auto-lastimarse y yo no quería que eso ocurriera, siempre me estás salvando asi que esta ves quería ser yo quien te protegiera- respondía limpiando sus lágrimas-._

_ ¿Por qué tienes que ser así todo el tiempo ? tu inocencia , tu dulzura ,¿ por qué conmigo?_

_~Tanta inocencia debería de ser un pecado~_

_El Alemán se había perdido en su pensamiento mirando al castaño aun sosteniendo la botella de vino en su mano alzó un poco la botella acorralando a Veneciano. _

Romano había entrado a la habitación de su gemelo rápidamente ya que en un de la nada rompiendo con el silencio del lugar se escucharon unos gemidos de pena, de dolor por parte de su hermano menor.

-¡Quién demonios está aquí maldita sea!¡Advierto que tengo un arma!- gritó romano -.

Para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie en la habitación aparte de su hermano quien no se despertó al escuchar los gritos de su fratello maggiore. Lloraba,temblaba y Romano al ver dicha escena se acercó a su hermano sentándose en la cama tratando de escuchar lo que Veneciano murmuraba.

- no,no,no, Germania La preghiamo di non farmi del male- (por favor Alemania no me lastimes) gemía el castaño quien sudaba de miedo-.

-¿fratello, che cosa stai sognando?-(hermano,¿qué estás soñando?) exclamaba romano al verlo de esa manera-.

Romano colocó su mano en la frente de Veneciano acariciándola suavemente logrando que su fratello se calmara.

- ...ve~ -.

-¿pero qué es lo que sucede?- preguntaba sin esperar una respuesta-.

A pesar de como el mayor de los Italias pudiera comportarse con su hermano realmente se preocupaba por este aun que jamás lo admitiera.

- Alemania,Alemania no paraba...- respondió entre sollozos y entre sueños -.

-Dimmi fratello¿qué sucedió?-(cuentame hermano) -.

-Alemania,Alemania,Alemania, no paraba... le dije que lo sentía ... pero...pero...lo hace ... lo sigue haciendo- hablaba llorando desconsoladamente aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama -.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntaba molesto y preocupado a la ves-.

-bottiglia bottiglia bottiglia mai rilasciato-(la botella, la botella, nunca soltó la botella)-.

-!Qué botella!maldita sea! ,¡Qué demonios hizo ese maldito bastardo !- gritó desesperado ante las pobres respuestas del castaño-.

-¡Le dije!,¡le dije que lo sentía!...lo dije ...lo dije...lo...di...ge-. Italia se fue calmando poco a poco ya que su hermano comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermano-.

_Maldición Veneciano,¡por qué demonios no hablas!,¡qué demonios te hizo ese malditos bastardo alemán!..._

Estaba completamente frustrado al ver como Feliciano lloraba y suplicaba entre sueños pero lo que más lo enojaba era saber que Alemania era el culpable de sus lágrimas, de todas las personas, de todas la naciones, precisamente tenía que ser el mejor amigo del hermano menor, así que definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar así, la única persona (país) que podía lastimar a su hermano hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar era él - derechos de hermanos- pero a pesar de todo lo que le hizo a su fratello jamás lo había puesto de esa manera.

Dejó a Italia en su habitación ya más calmado y se dirigió al teléfono.

-Hey Kiku, al estúpido de mi hermano le pasa algo grave con el macho patatas- exclamó totalmente molesto y frustrado-.

-¿Lovino?...¿Qués es lo que sucedió?- respondió el japonés que se sorprendió ante la repentina llamada ya que no acostumbraba recibir llamadas de él-.

-Llegué a la casa un poco después que Veneciano y lo encontré durmiendo así que me fui dejándolo sólo pero un rato después escuché un grito y fui a ver que era lo que ocurría y cuando llegué él estaba hablando entre sueños...- se detuvo en su relato, no lo admitía y jamás lo iba a admitir pero su hermano realmente era importante para el aun que no por eso dejaba de sentirse celoso de vez en cuando de Italia-.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Japón temiendo lo peor-.

-No sé...¡maldición ,no sé!...Veneciano solo mencionó que el macho patatas no soltaba una botella y que lo lastimaba, pero nunca mencionó con detalle que sucedía -.

-... Tal vez a qui hay mucho más de lo que se ve...pero conozco a Ludwig-san y seria incapaz de lastimar a Feliciano de eso estoy seguro-.

-Pues si algo se de mi torpe hermano es que nunca miente-respondió al instante para defenderlo-.

-Tienes razón-.

Ambos países comenzaron a discutir más de la situación de Italia sin llegar a alguna solución.

* * *

En la casa de Alemania

Sentado en en el sofá se encontraba triste , pensativo, él jamás se había comportado así, quería encontrar la respuesta pero era inútil.

-kesesese ~ El awesome yo ya está aquí- decía un albino de ojos rojos-.

-Bienvenido hermano- respondió el ojiazul completamente desganado-.

-eh, qué sucede west ,¿problemas con Ita-chan? kesesese-.

-...si-respondió-.

El albino se cayó dejando todo en su fúnebre silencio al ver la expresión de su le había comentado España sobre eso gracias a Romano.

-¿Qué a pasado west?-preguntó con una seriedad que muy rara vez se le veía-.

-No lose...no lo recuerdo-respondió lleno de pena -.

Algo sucedió entre Italia y él e iba ser difícil saber que era por una parte el Alemán no recordaba que era lo que le había hecho a su amigo para que se distanciara tanto, y por otro lado Italia no contaría nada;¿qué sucedió?,¿por qué Italia tiembla al verlo?,¿por qué no puede recordar nada?,¿por qué?,¿por qué?,¿por qué? , tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo de este capitulo y pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. Por favor al terminar de leerlo dejame un review. Y bueno todo comentario es recibido **


	3. Chapter 4:qué sucedio

**Después de mucho,mucho tiempo aqui está el siguuiente capitulo, la demora fue por la necesidad de estudiar por los examenes pero aquí estoy de vuelta y espero poder recompesarlo**

* * *

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó el albino-.

-No he podido recordar nada desde que todo inició-respondió con fustración-.

-¿Tienes heridas en tu cuerpo?-.

-T..tengo algunas,¿por qué?-prenguntó sorprendido-.

-¿Y qué hay de Feli?,¿tiene heridas en su cuerpo?-.

-N..no lo sé ¿por qué?-.

-No es nada solo intento averiguar lo que sucedió-.

Gilbert podía ser siempre ruidoso e insoportable pero era realmente buno realizando nuevas tacticas en el campo de batalla y bien sabia como utilizar sus habilidades militares en la vida real atando cabos sueltos.

-bruder...-.

-Quitate la camisa- exclamó fuerte y firme dando su orden-.

Sin decir más se levantó del sofá para quitarse la prenda como buen soldado ,después de todo fue criado de esa ía rasguños en su espalda y aun que no habia de que preocuparse ,pues parecían haber sido hechos con muy poca fuerza, había dos o tres que sí habían sido profundos.

-Sólo son rasguños-.

-¿Feli ha tenido algunos problemas en los etrenamientos?-.

-Sigue siendo lento y siempre intenta escapar-.

-No me refiero a su comportamiento habitual Alemania-.

_¿Alemania?_

Sólo una vez su hermano lo había llamado así y fue varios años atrás cuando era un niño todavía ,en el día en el que se ahbía ido a la casa de Austria por tres días sin pedirle evidente que él sabía algo más.

-Huye cando se trata de hacer sentadillas o abdominales y cuando corre es más lento que lo habitual-.

_West...ya no hay vuelta atrás_

-¿Eso es todo?-.

-Si-.

-Bien, entonces me voy ver a Francis y a Antonio-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Te lo dije West es nuestra reunion-respondió para finalmente irse-.

Se encontraba sólo nuevamente y más confundido que Prussiano sabía exactamente que era lo que sucedia ,ya había visto algo así antes pero no podía decirlo sin antes estár completamente a la casa de Antonio se encontró con Francis y Lovino; pero a diferencia de lo usual llegó completamente serio,sin mencionar palabra dirigiendose hacia donde se encontraba Lovino.

-¿En donde está Feliciano?-

-¿Para qué lo quieres bastardo patatas?-.

-No lo volveré a repetir ,¿En donde está feliciano?-.

-En mi antigua habitación-.

Sin decir más se dirigió hacia donde estaba Italia dejado a todos asombrados ,Romano fue detrás de él seguido por Francia y España quienes no podían entender que sucedí ó la puerta de un solo golpe haciendo que Italia se sobresaltara provocando un error en su soltó lo que llevaba en sus manos mirando al prussiano directamente a los ojos.

-Prussia,Fratello,Francis,Antonio?¿Qué hacen aquí?-exclamó sorprendido-.

-Feli, he venido a pedirte un favor -decía sonriendo-.

-¿Un favor?-.

-Si,¿lo harías ?-.

-S...si-.

-¿podrías quitarte las camisa?-.

-¡Qué dices bastardo!-grito Lovino poniendose a un lado de su hermano menor-.

-Mi conversacion es con Feliciano-.

-¡Soy su fratello magore y por lo tanto primero hablas conmigo!-.

-Lovi,tranquilizante-decía España acercandose al Italiano mayor-.

-Fratello,está bien-.

El castaño comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mostrando su suave piel,tenía grandes rasguños , heridas profundas ,moretones en sus brazos , todos estaban sorprendidos pero Romano enfureció más.

-¡Pero qué te ha pasado Veneciano!-gritó molesto sacudiendolo de los hombros -.

-Ve~ Nii-chan , me duele!-.

-¡Maldición!,¡Por qué no me dijiste Veneciano!¡Quien te hiso esto!-exclamó empujandolo sobre la cama colocandose sobre él-MALDICIÓN...¡fue ese maldito macho patatas!,EH!-.

-Nii-chan,duele,duele-.

-ROMANO BASTA-gritó prussia quien junto a españa intentó quitar al napolitano de encima del menor de los italias-.

-DEJAME BASTARDO, VENECIANO, MIRAME A LOS OJOS-.

_Fliciano mirame a los ojos...mirame a los ojos..._

aquella frase logró herir profundamente al Italiano haciendolo llorar por recordarlo todo.

-LA BOTELLA...DEJALA...NOOO-gritó lleno de dolor y desesperacion con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-.

-Veneciano-susurró Romano-.

-¡LO SIENTO,LO SIENTO,DOITSU!...¡NO!-.

-Veneciano tranquilizate-decía intentando detener las manos de su fratello-.

-Feli,Feli,todo está bien-repetía una y otra vez el español quien tocaba su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo-.

-NO,NO...-.

-Ita-chan no llores más decía el francés quien al intentar tocar las piernas del italiano éste pateó con gran fuerza-.

-NO... POR FAVOR,NO,NO-.

-Veneciano!,¡Feliciano!- gritó romano dandole un golpe haciendo reaccionar a su gemelo haciendo que este abriera sus ojos como platos llenos de lagrimas-.

El gemelo abrazo a su fratello con fuerza tranquilizandolo poco a poco y de esa manera esperar a que se durmiera ,cuando eso sucedió todos salieron de la habitación dejandolo dormir tranquilamente.

-Gilbert,mon ami ¿qué sucedió hallá adentro?-.

-ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE ó lovino-.

-Lovi,tranquilizate o despertaras a Feli-.

_Aun siendo tu hermano dudas de mi_

_oresama no podrá salvarte ahora west_

_-_Lud...Lud no sólo lastimo de esa forma a Feliciano sino...por lo que veo me atrevo a decir que...-.

-¿Qué mas le ha hecho?-preguntó desesperado Romano-.

-Para decirlo necesito estar seguro y solo hay una persona que nos puedes ayudar-.

* * *

-¡El heroe a llegado!-exclamó un rubio haciendo una entrada escandalosa-.

-Hermano ten cuidado puedes romper algo -respondió en forma de regaño al verlo-.

-HAHAHAHAA,Tranquilo Marcos,¿par qué me necesitabas?-.

-Mi nombre es Mathew-.

-¿Eh?-.

Nada... toma aciento-.

-Entonces,¿qué sucede Manuel?-.

-Mi nombre es Mathew...pero bueno,te llamé porque necesitaba decirte algo importante -.

-¿de qué se trata?,sabes que puedes contar con migo Miguel-.

*suspiro*-Mathew-dijo en susurro-se trata sobre francia y yo-.

-¡Matty te he dicho que no te acerques a ese pervertido !-excalamó sujetando de los hombros a su hermano-.

_por qué sólo cuando me regaña se acuerda de mi nombre_

-Hermano..yo creo que... que estoy... QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO-declaró completamente ruborizado-.

-¿Eh?...¡¿EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-.

* * *

A la orilla de un lago se encontraba un hombre de cola de caballo con ojos cafés tocando el agua con los dedos provocando bibraciones en ella ,volteó al sentir la presencia de los demás, allí estaban todos,Gilbert;con semblante triste y una toalla en las mano,Francis,Antonio y Lovino;llevando en su espalda a su Chino le hiso una seña a Romano para que que dejara al Italiano enfrente de él colocandolo con delicadeza en el suelo poniendo su cabeza sobre las rodillas del ás de un árbol salió el japonés con una botella llena de un liquido blanco y espeso entregandosela a demás se sentaron en el suelo.

-Kiku tiene algo que decirnos-dijo rompiendo el silencio-diles lo que me dijiste -.

-Si-.

-Espera un segundo , creí que utilizarias tus plantas milenarias o alguna posion magica para mostrarnos que sucedio-excalo el albino completamente desilucionado-.

-¿Eh?,bueno tambien puedo hacer eso-.

-¡AH!,¡Enserio!?-exclamó sorprendido el español-.

-Por supuesto que si.¿Creias que eso solo existia en las peliculas,anime,mangas,fanfics o en tu pobre y diminuta imaginacion?-respondió indignado-.

-Lo siento-.

-Entonces aré eso jm. Y lo que realmente sucedió ese día fue...-.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahi por mientras es solo que como dije no habia tenido mucho tiempo de escribir pero en el siguiente capi les dfejo que sucedio quel dia y una nueva historia que se va a titular "mitologia hetaliana". **


	4. Chapter 4 ¿qué debo hacer?

**Mucha la espera para mi , y es que al parecer se habían llevado el cable del internet ,pero bueno sin nada más que decir jojojo aquí está la conti :3 aun que bueno como había sido mucho tiempo , pues decidí compesar con un poquitín de ya saben escenas yaoi (muajaja) pero como nunca e escrito este tipo de escenas me gustaría decir por adelantado que mis mas sinceras disculpas si ofendí a alguien con mi pobre manera de describir las cosas y se aceptan consejos de quien sepa como manejarlas bien , entonces si más que decir **

**Lean,lean , lean muajajaja**

* * *

-Entonces lo que realmente sucedió fue...-.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar , el cielo se cerró por completo dejandolo todo sumergido en la oscuridad , el agua del lago comenzó a moverse bruscamente como si quisiera escapar , las rafagas de viento eran cada vez más fuertes haciendo que fuera difícil respirar , una luz los comenzaba a cubrir lentamente , el viento comenzó a calmar su ira , pero el agua creó una gran ola que los cubrió por completo llevandolos ,casi ahogandolos , todos intentaron mantenerse juntos pero era realmente difícil ya que comenzaban a tragar un poco de agua. Finalmente todo comenzó a calamarse ,las luces se prendieron ,era la casa de Italia , y ahí estaban ambos tanto Feliciano como Ludwig , todos estaban mojados y exhaustos por el viaje pero al ver a ambas naciones frente a ellos se quedaron atonitos.

El Italiano más joven se veía completamente feliz como de costumbre y el Alemán se encontraba sentado en el sofá de Feliciano viendo la televisión mientras se tomaba una de sus adoradas cervezas

-¡Oye Italia!,¿ tienes un poco de Wurst?- gritaba el Alemán desde la sala-.

-Si,compre antes de que llegaras las preparé para ti- respondió mientras salía de la cocina con el platillo en una de sus manos y en la otra el vino-.

El rubio pintó su cara de un color rosa demasiado bajo para ser notado a simple vista, las declaraciones inocentes que el más joven de los italianos hacía llegaban a incomodar demasiado al ojiazul quien trataba de no prestar demasiada atención al castaño.

-ne Doitsu, ¿te agradó el sabor?- preguntaba ilusionado-.

-S...si... saben bien- respondió evitando el contacto visual a todo momento-.

Inevitablemente todas las demás naciones se ruborizaron ante aquella reacción a excepción de Feliciano quien se encontraba inconsciente, vieron que todo se desarrollaba normalmente ,la escena no era mas que la típica rutina seguida por ambos amigos pero Romano se encontraba impaciente ,estaba esperando a que sucediera ,esperaba ver que le había hecho ese bastardo alemán a su hermano para de esa manera poder eliminarlo , si durante la primera guerra mundial Alemania había quedado bastante herido antes de que el loco de Hitler apareciera entonces ahora sería él quien aumentaría a la veinteava potencia su sufrimiento;aun que , Prusia tan solo esperaba ver lo que ya sospechaba ,tan solo quería confirmarlo y dejar las dudas de lado ,sin embargo, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que no fuera eso. De pronto las cosas cambiaron cuando Veneciano le quitó la cerveza al Alemán poniéndolo furioso , Ludwig tomó la botella de vino de Feliciano y la alzó contra él , cuando Feliciano vio lo que su amigo izo salió corriendo a esconderse al rincón. Al ver lo ocurrido Romano se encendió de ira y al notarlo Gilbert lo agarró del brazo manteniendolo en su lugar mirándolo fríamente haciéndole entender que no era el único que sufría ante aquella situación.

- no,no,no, Germania La preghiamo di non farmi del male- (por favor Alemania no me lastimes) gemía el castaño quien sudaba de miedo-.

Entonces todos se quedaron pasmados ,atónitos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban y el más sorprendido era Japón quien jamás imaginó que su amigo pudiera ser capaz de hacer tales cosas, Gilbert y Lovino se sentían enojados, Lovino por no haber podido hacer nada y por no haberse dado cuenta y Gilbert porque su adorado hermano había caído tan bajo, porque sabía cuanto amaba al Italiano y sin embargo ahí estaba observando como Lud se traicionaba a sí mismo ; había prometido proteger a Feliciano ya que había sido su primer amigo y si lo lastimaba el hecho de que Veneciano huyera de él sin saber porque , cuando se enterara de la razón por la cual lo hacía entonces sería realmente desgarrador. No lo soportaban más, Ludwig le había roto la camisa a Veneciano y ante la resistencia del castaño le rompió la botella en la espalda encajandole algunos vidrios , Italia había arañado levemente los brazos de su amigo- ahora verdugo - pero no era suficiente,después, comenzó a besar salvajemente sus labios recostándolo en el suelo poniendo fuerza sobre él pero sin haber quitado los vidrios de la espalda del amante de la pasta haciendo que se encajaran cada vez más en su espalda . Feliciano no hacia más que gritar de dolor , no lo podía soportar.

Gilbert y Lovino tampoco podían aguantar más así que se levantaron de su lugar decididos a ayudar al Italiano pero fueron detenidos por Yao y Kiku.

-¡Quédense sentados !-dijo Yao con un tono autoritario- aunque yo también quisiera ayudarlo no podríamos hacer nada..-.

- E CHE CAZZO VUOI fare,¿¡ cosa mi ha lasciato seduto come se niente?!-(Y QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA,¡¿ QUE ME QUEDE SENTADO COMO SI NADA ?!)gritó en respuesta Romano -.

-En este momento lo que estamos viendo son los recuerdo de Feliciano lo que quiere decir que hemos tomado prestado los recuerdos de él y si ustedes llegan a ir hasta donde ellos se encuentran para ayudarlo entonces romperán por completo su recuerdo sobre ese día causando que se vuelva loco al despertar ... por supuesto que como ustedes dos son gemelos afectará tu desarrollo también ...Lovino- declaró Kiku -.

No tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en contra de su voluntad comenzaron a comprender el porque habían quedado bastante lejos de la escena. Lo que Alemania le hacía ahora al castaño era realmente terrible para los hermanos de ambas naciones.

Sin más nada , sin siquiera prepararlo o tratarlo con delicadeza, Ludwig;quien siempre prometió proteger a su amigo , a quien tanto amaba , ahora había penetrado a Veneciano con su miembro bruscamente haciéndolo sangrar un poco y gemir de dolor, lloraba , sangraba , gritaba y sin embargo el ojiazul lo ignoraba para él tan solo existía el hecho de poseerlo a como diera lugar;deseos tan bajos.

Uno de los más conmocionados era Francia ;el país del amor, quien a pesar de que se había acostado con tantas personas e incluso llegando a estar con alguna de ellas a la fuerza** jamas **en su prostituta vida -antes de comenzar a salir con Matty- había tratado de esa manera a ninguna de sus amantes , **jamas **,podía llegar a ser salvaje pero eso era demasiado. La furia y la impotencia crecían en Lovino y la decepción y frustración en Gilbert , Antonio; quien amaba a Lovino ,se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza y firmeza y aunque no era la costumbre de Romano el dejarse abrazar y mucho menos por el bastardo de España se dejó abrazar sintiendo que los brazos del molesto español lo calmaban un poco , Francis se acercó al albino y lo abrazó haciéndole saber a su amigo que estaba ahí para él más que nunca.

* * *

Cansado, no había podido dormir durante toda la noche y sin embargo ahí estaba, respondiendo al llamado de su amigo Canadá quien lo había llamado hace unas horas atrás para decirle que al parecer estaba embarazado del idiota del vino y aun que él no apoyaba la relación que éste tenia con el dulce Matty respetaba el amor que ambas naciones se tenían. Miró salir al rubio de lentes de botella del baño completamente ruborizado , temblando ,agachando la cabeza.

- Adivinaré , realmente estás embarazado- exclamó el Ingles de ojos esmeraldas que estaba sentado en el sofá de su amigo -.

- Si -.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer ?-.

-No losé -.

-Tendrá que enterarse algún día y si no es por ti será por Alfred o por mí pero será mejor que sea por ti y no por nosotros o alguien más-.

- Lo sé ... pero mientras tanto quería pedirte un favor-.

-Lo que quieras-.

-En mi recámara tengo guardada una caja de cartón tiene un sello redondo de color azul y si mal no recuerdo debe de estar adentro del armario, mientras yo tengo que ir a prepararle la comida a Kumajiro -.

-De acuerdo,pero guarda me algunos hot cakes por favor- dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar a la habitación del rubio-.

-Lo aré-.

_Solo espero que esto funcione , Francis me dijo que llegaría a suceder pero esperaba que cuando pasara él estuviera conmigo para decirme que hacer aun que por suerte ya habíamos tenido una platica sobre esto solo tengo que esperar._

Antes de irse del lugar Matty había cerrado con llave la cerradura de la habitación para que el Ingles no escapara cuando viera lo que realmente estaba dentro de la habitación, los pasos que decidió tomara lo hicieron sentir culpable pero Francia no estaba y su plan le parecía mejor que el de su amante ya que para Francia la mejor manera de juntar a las dos naciones más molestas (para él) era amarrar al Reino Unido a la cama y dejarlo encerrado con Estados Unidos esperando que el Estadounidense no se sobrepasara tanto con el Británico ,pero debido a que Canadá sabía cuan impulsivo podía llegar a ser su hermano decidió dejar ese plan a un lado y encerrar al británico en la habitación sin que se diera cuenta y dejar a su hermano inconsciente en el armario de su cuarto y que cuando Arthur abriera la puerta un balde le cayera en la cabeza al rubio de ojos azules despertándolo ,supuso que era un mejor plan. Cuando Inglaterra abrió la puerta del armario se escuchó un leve sonido en el techo , al mirar hacia arriba -donde provenía el ruido - vio caer una cubeta en la cabeza del norteamericano rompiéndose al instante en el que hizo contacto , el rubio de ojos esmeraldas se quedó pasmado. La nación más joven despertó como si nada a pesar del golpe que había recibido , incluso el ladrillo que se encontraba dentro se había hecho polvo.

_Siempre supe que eras un cabeza dura pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan literal ._

-¡¿Arthur?!- exclamó con alegría el menor-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba mientras se hincaba para estar a la misma altura del rubio-.

-¿Ah?...¡Ah!, ¿por esto?, si , estoy bien . Algo así jamás podría dañar a un héroe-.

-Ya veo,después de todo siempre fuiste así-dijo sonriendo mientras sobaba la cabeza de su ex-colonia-.

El corazón de la nación más joven comenzó a latir con rapidez así que tomó la mano de su ex-tutor , lo jaló hacia su cuerpo besándolo suavemente ;sin embargo, el británico no se iba a dejar llevar como la ultima vez; se separó bruscamente de la nación de la libertad provocando que la puerta se cerrara y al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba sellada aun que para suerte de ambos países el armario era realmente espacioso.

-¡Bloody hell esto no abre- exclamó el hombre de cejas pobladas-.

-Y no va a abrir-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Esta puerta solo abre por fuera.A pesar de que Matty ya se ha quedado aquí encerrado por culpa de sus descuidos no la a mandado a arreglar-.

-Eso quiere decir...-*sonrojo*-.

-Nos quedamos encerrados solo tu y yo. Solos-.

_OH BLOODY HELL_

Completamente resignado fue a sentarse justo en frente del menor ,quien estaba ruborizado, lo que provocó que él también se ruborizara al pensar en todas las cosas que podían suceder entre los dos haciéndolo temblar ante su actual situación.

-No voy a hacer nada que no quieras- dijo el hombre de lentes al ver temblar a su ex tutor -.

-¿AH?-.

-Aun que te ves tan lindo de la manera en la que estás ahora que va a ser difícil aun que no imposible- dijo acercándose al ojiverde - Es decir, la manera en la que tu pecho sube y baja debido a tu respiración , tan agitado, esos ojos que me esquivan , tan brillantes, esa boca que aprietas conforme me acerco a ti , esas mejillas ruborizadas ... o será ...¿has estado pensando en cosas pervertidas?- lo ultimo causó una gran impresión en el británico sonrojandolo más de lo que ya estaba-.

-...Tu no...-.

-*sonrisa*-Así que era eso . Vaya Iggy , realmente eres un pervertido-.

El menor abrazó dulcemente al oji-verde sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos, el ex-pirata comenzaba a pensar que su situación no era tan mala después de todo pero se lo había prometido así mismo ; no se dejaría llevar por los encantos del amante de la comida rápida.

-Oye ,¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba el mayor con un tono de voz que demostraba su incomodidad -.

-Te abrazo, ¿no es eso obvio?-.

-quiero decir ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerlo ?-dijo mientras se alejaba de él-.

-No creo, **soy** Estados Unido de América el héroe del mundo , el país de la libertad y la comida rápida , me gusta bailar y de vez en cuando cantar en el karaoke ,soy el único amigo de un extraterrestre que se llama Tony , amo las películas de terror aun que me maten del miedo , pero lo que más amo está justo frente a mis ojos - terminó de decir completamente seguro de sí mismo-.

-Git-.

-Quiero saber, quiero escuchar de tu boca qué es lo que piensas de mi -.

-Yo... eres muy ruidoso , siempre me dices lo anticuado que soy , que mi comida no sabe bien , que mis cejas son muy pobladas , te haces pipí en los pantalones cada vez que miras películas de terror (que ni siquiera dan miedo) te haces del baño en los pantalones o no puedes dormir por días ,comes demasiadas hamburguesas por lo que estás muy gordo a pesar de que deberíamos tener el mismo peso,actúas como un niño en ciertas cosas porque cuando eras pequeño eras realmente lindo ... en pocas palabras;eres una molestia ...- el menor comenzó a deprimirse- Pero- levantó la mirada para ver a su ex colonia- Pero me gusta el desastre que eres-.

-¿No puedes decir "te amo"?-.

-No-.

-Pero que frío eres...tan tsundere... ¿aun recuerdas lo que sucedió con Scott?-.

-¿De qué hablas ?-.

-Hace mucho que lo sé , no tienes porque seguir fingiendo que no sabes de que hablo , ya no soy un niño puedo entenderlo -.

-¿Francia?-.

Si-.

_Ese maldito idiota del vino me las pagará tsk.._

El corazón de Arthur se encontraba en problemas , en primer lugar se encontraba Scott; el hermano mayor que desde siempre lo había molestado , incluso aquel día lo había marcado a pesar de que eran hermanos al escocés no le importó, luego se encontraba el americano; el hermano menor que protegió a toda costa , al que le dio todo y terminó por abandonarlo llevándose su corazón con él , jamás perdonó que se hubiera ido ,a uno le pertenecía su cuerpo y a otro le pertenecía su corazón, el norteamericano pensó que con todo el cariño que le daría al Británico éste se terminaría por olvidar lo que sucedió en el pasado y se entregaría a quien realmente amara y procuraría que fuera él y no el escocés. El norteamericano se acercó lentamente al rubio de ojos esmeraldas y lo abrazó nuevamente .

~¿que esperas?~

_aun si intento escapar ahora, no es mi deseo_

~¿por qué no lo haces ya ?~

-Dame una oportunidad - rogó Alfred-.

-¿una...oportunidad?-.

_aun si digo que no , ¿te vas a detener?_

~¿no era lo que tanto deseabas ?,¿por qué no lo haces ya?~

-Déjame ayudarte, ayudarte a olvidar , ayudarte a saber lo que realmente es el amor - decía el de lentes sosteniendo la cara del mayor a pocos centímetros de él-.

~quiero que ...~

-has...has... que olvide por favor-.

~quiero que seas tu el que sostenga mi cuerpo~

-Yo haré que sepas lo que es amar , haré que sepas a quien amas-.

~quiero que seas tu el que sostenga mi corazón~

_aun si digo que no quiero, sería mentirme_

-quiero que...-.

~quiero que por favor tomes todo de mi ~

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-.

~toma todo de mi ...quiero...~

-Que ...me hagas el amor-.

_aun si es solo una ves , aun si es solo un sueño ... tómame_

El menor comenzó a besar al británico con dulzura, a abrasarlo con firmeza,y acariciarlo con delicadeza, comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente , sintiendo la piel de la nación más vieja , sintiendo como se estremecía , como gemía con tan solo acariciarlo , como su corazón latía, su respiración agitada, pronunciaba su nombre y él otro hacía lo mismo , ambas naciones se olvidaron por completo de que eran países con responsabilidades ,no importaba porque ahora eran arrastrados por sus deseos carnales ,pensando en ellos ,dejando que el mundo se fuera por la alcantarilla , no importaba , solos,solos,solos para consumir su amor. Alfred comenzó a quitarle el pantalón al británico acariciando sus piernas ,acariciando su entre pierna ,sintiendo como se endurecía poco apoco; Arthur eestaba realmente avergonzado por lo que estaba permitiendo pero sentir que las manos de su amado Alfred lo tocaban a él , lo hacía realmente feliz; el norteamericano comenzó a hacer el vai-ven en el pene de su nuevo amante , era el paraíso sin lugar a duda.

-Al...agh,agh, ahh Al- hablaba el británico al sentirse tan exitado-.

El menor abrió las piernas del ex pirata y comenzó a acariciar su entrada con la cabeza de su miembro ,suavemente , entonces comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, primero la cabeza ; dejando que Arthur se acostumbrara a él.

-Ahh...Al agh ¿q...qué haces ?...agh solo...met..mételo ya-.

~Toma todo de mi ~

Siguiendo las ordenes de su amante , comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera del mayor , besando su cuello , sus pezones , tan rosados, tan tiernos.

-Estás...ah..tan estrecho-.

-Ahah ah ah ,AL ahg ah ah ah ah , Al m..más ... agh ah ah ah fuerte.. ah ah ah - gritaba mientras se aferraba a la espalda del ojiazul-.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba un traumatizado Canadá , quien al escuchar los extraños ruidos subió corriendo las escaleras para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien , pero parecía que estaba mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar, el canadiense se había quedado petrificado frente a la puerta de la habitación escuchando aquellos ruidos que no podían salir de su oído , no es como si no supiera que cuando lo hace con el francés , se escucha de la misma manera. Así que decidió caminar lentamente , temblaba, alejándose del lugar como si no hubiera escuchado nada .

-Ah,ah,ah Al más ...agh ,agh , ya no ,agh ya no aguanto más ... más rápido , ah ah ah agh agh ah -.

-Ah,Ah , Arthur-.

-Al ... agh-.

Era demasiado , el norteamericano terminó por llenar al Británico quedando ambas naciones, ambos amantes, completamente cansados.

* * *

**Bien aquí está , espero que les haya gustado , por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber como les pareció , si les gustó seguiré escribiendo como le he hecho hasta ahora , pero si no les gustó entonces buscaré cambiar un poquito mi manera de escribir ... comenten,comenten **

**Gracias por leer ve~ **


End file.
